


Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Based on a song, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwayne remembers his past





	Demons

David smiled at Michael, soaking up the younger man's obvious nerves.  
"Why don't you go for a walk? It might loosen you up a bit," he laughed, "Dwayne could go with you, you two could have some quality bonding time."  
Dwayne looked up, away from the blade of grass he was twirling in his fingers, not happy with David's idea. He didn't care for 'quality bonding time', or even Michael.  
"I'm good." Michael replied, a sigh of relief coming from Dwayne.  
"Oh, it wasn't a choice. I insist..." David leaned forward, almost causing the chair to flip over, but he steadied it just in time. Marko snorted, receiving an look of disgust from David.   
"So, what do you say to my plan, Michael?" David sneered, ignoring both Michael's and Dwayne's discomfort.  
"I guess..." Michael mumbled, slowly getting up and shooting an apologetic smile at Dwayne, who sighed and followed him outside. After a few minutes of failed conversation, Micheal stopped Dwayne angrily.  
"Look, I'm new here, and I don't want any tension. When I was younger I had no friends-"  
"Here's your consolation prize..." Dwayne mumbled and carried on walking, "I don't want to talk, let me be."  
They walked in silence, Michael glowering. David had told them to bond, and desperate to impress him, bond they will.  
"You know, you know nothing about me. I'm a messed up kid. Like, my dad was abusive-"  
"I told you to shut up..." Dwayne growled, gritting his teeth.  
"Well, David said-"  
"I don't care what David said, and I most definitely care about your little sob story!" Dwayne yelled, almost choking on his words.  
"Why are you so hostile! We could be friends!" Michael hissed, annoyed at how badly this was going.  
"I don't need anymore friends, and my past is none of your business!" Dwayne answered quietly, holding back tears. Michael didn't notice how upset the other boy was, and carried on.  
"I didn't ask about you past, just why your so- oh! I get it. Whats your 'little sob story' then?" Michael teased, and Dwayne spun around to face him. Instead of the anger he was expecting, Michael was faced with Dwayne on the edge of a breakdown. He knew straight away that he had gone too far...

Dwayne and Michael sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the waves crash below them, not a word being spoken. Dwayne looked up sadly.  
"When I was younger, I had a little brother..."

                          

Yells echoed through the small, rundown house. Dwayne was cowarding in the corner, hiding from a world of sorrow and pain. His parents were downstairs, screaming bloody murder at his younger brother, who had been unlucky enough to have his hat stolen by the girl down the road. Dwayne could never forgive her for that.  
All of a sudden, there was a crash, but the screaming stopped. Dwayne heard the back door click closed, and his parents come upstairs. His doorknob began to turn. His father's head appeared around the side of the door.  
"Get into bed."   
Dwayne nodded, getting up slowly and shakily.  
"Now!"  
Dwayne leapt onto his bed, going straight under the thin, motheaten sheets. He only emerged a few seconds later, when his father had gone to bed. Quietly, he creeped downstairs, stepping over smashed up plates, before noticing a picture, torn in two. Picking it up, he recognised it as a picture of the four of them on holiday together. That was before his father became a drunk, and they lost everything. The torn off piece was his brother. Dwayne quickly found some tape and reattached him. Somewhere in his heart, there was a glimmer of hope that they would become a happy family again. He slid the photo into his pocket and wandered outside. His brother often slept in the shed when he was upset.   
Pushing the door open, Dwayne saw his little brother, curled up on the ground. He quickly lay down next to him, expecting a slight noise or movement, but there was nothing. Just a line of blood starting at the corner of his mouth that trailed down his chin and dropped off slowly, pooling on the floor by his cheek. It was only then Dwayne realised the boy wasn't asleep. He was dead.  
"Dwayne?" His father's voice roared above him. He had heard the door open and close.  
Dwayne stood up slowly, anger rising. He pulled the photo out of his pocket, holding it out.  
"What about it?" His father snarled as Dwayne snatched it away from his grasp. Slowly, he started to tear a jagged line down the middle: him and his brother on one side, his parents on the other.

A fire ignited in his father's eyes.

 

The two boys sat in silence, Michael still soaking in the story. Dwayne got up, a single tear falling. He wiped it away quickly.  
"We better get back. It'll be sunrise soon."  
Michael nodded, and they began the walk back home.


End file.
